1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a system for supplying fuel to a diesel engine via an injector pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, a fuel pump supplies fuel to the injectors of a diesel engine. However, in some instances, the fuel pump is very sensitive to the fuel pressure of the fuel being supplied to the pump. Variations in fuel pressure being supplied to the pump affects the metering of the fuel, which, in turn, affects the engine performance and emissions.
Although various combinations of components are known in the prior art, none anticipate the solution claimed herein. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,615 to Keane discloses a float and reservoir for supplying fuel to the engine but no filter immediately upstream. On the other hand, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,197 to Yasuhara discloses a filter but no reservoir immediately downstream. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,938 to Szlaga discloses the combination of a filter and reservoir but the reservoir is upstream of the filter. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,880 to Ricks discloses a reservoir downstream of the filter but without a valve to maintain a predetermined volume or level of fuel in the reservoir.